My Future
by SARAPBUHAY
Summary: "Are you admitting I'm better than Uchiha"


My Future

**Sorry, I haven't written in like 4 moths but I finished New Era and will be posting it this weekend but had this idea and had time to write it so here it is.**

"**Neji I'm here" Tenten said running toward the training field.**

"**What took you so long?" Neji asked opening his eyes to face her.**

"**Sorry, I saw Sasuke this morning and you know" she said blushing a little.**

"**Why do you like the Uchiha" he asked looking at her like she was stupid.**

"**Easy he's hot" she said simply waiting for him to rebuttal.**

"**Tenten you always talk about not wanting to be a fangirl, I think he counts" he said standing to prepare for their spar.**

"**But Sasuke is charming and Handsome and so smart" she said while in her little dream world.**

"**Tenten, I don't know what the hell you find charming about Uchiha, but could you at least not talk about him in front of me" he said beginning to walk away.**

"**Why do you hate him so much, Neji" she asked fallowing him.**

"**We are from rival clans" he continued to walk.**

"**But why" she wasn't letting him go with an answer like 'we're from rival clans'**

"**His is one of only clans that threatens ours, even with him and his brother being the last of them no Hyuuga will rest until the entire Uchiha clan is wiped out" he turned during his rant only to turn away when he was done knowing she wouldn't like he answer.**

"**Little harsh don't you think" she asked confused by his hatred for the lonely boy.**

"**Hn" he was getting tired of her questions**

"**But Neji you dislike him on such a personal level"**

"**Tenten I am the Hyuuga prodigy, and he is the Uchiha prodigy we will always be rivals regardless of anything if I save his life or he saves mine we will never be friends" He was now determined not to answer any more of her questions they were pointless he was not going to support her in her chase after the Uchiha, He knew that was what she wanted his permission.**

"**But your so alike" she knew it would get under his skin but it would buy her time. He turned slowly and glared at the 15 year old girl.**

"**I am nothing like him" he said through gritted teeth he didn't want to lose his temper she got sad when he did that.**

"**Yeah, you are, almost the same person" she continued to press.**

"**Don't ever say that again" he growled anger slipping though.**

"**But really Neji" she was pretending not to notice how upset he was.**

"**Enough!" He barked turning, not looking back again.**

"**Humph, fine" she walked passed him mumbling to herself.**

***10 minutes later***

"**Um, Neji" she had gone too far she knew it she needed to apologize.**

"…" '**Probably just another question but whatever she hasn't said anything for a while, wonder if I hurt her feelings again' "What is it Tenten?" He turned just as she fell. "Damn it Tenten we just got here, why the hell did you faint" just as he said that he lost consciousness just as Tenten had and fell to the ground with her in his arms.**

***Above the training field (yes above, they're floating!)***

'**What happened Neji, I just passed out' Tenten asked looking at their bodies on the ground.**

'**How should I know' Neji said looking around trying to figure out what happened.**

'**Why do I always faint on you, it's uncomfortable with my body that close to yours' she said blushing lightly.**

'**Bet you'd like it if Uchiha was catching you' he said turning again lazily tossing the comment to make her uncomfortable.**

"**Neji I've missed you, how are you son!' Neji turned to his father Hizashi's face confused.**

'**What's happening' Neji looked at his father trying to piece this together.**

"**Ahhh, Hizashi Sama your dead' Tenten screamed and ran behind Neji.**

"**Ah, yes Tenten, but they send me back for you' Hizashi said smiling.**

'**Are we dead' Neji asked trying to think of something that could have caused this.**

'**No Neji, simply an out of body experience' he said grinning at Neji's Skepticism.**

'**Umm, why are we here sir' Tenten asked from behind Neji.**

'**Haha, I'm supposed to tell you about your future' she said calming down he got like this sometimes (hey he's dead he can chill).**

'**My future?' Tenten was confused Neji's dead father caused an out of body experience to tell her and Neji about their future?**

'**With Neji' **

'**NEJI!' she screamed not knowing what he meant by 'with Neji'**

'**Tenten can you calm down your screaming in my ear'**

'**Can you be less calm we're talking to your dead father about our future together!?'**

'**Yes I see that but please let's be realistic'**

'**Neji wouldn't believe me, so come with me I have some things to show you.'**

**(At some restaurant I can't decide the name of)**

'**What's this, Hizashi Sama?' Tenten asked confused as to why they were in a nice restaurant watching her and Neji eat, together?**

'**Neji asked you out you 2 are a 'thing' now' he said grinning at the girl's expression.**

'**Father, I don't date' Neji said mater of factly.**

'**You will, falling for Tenten was something you couldn't avoid, of course Tenten was happy to accept your invitation'**

'**Yeah right, me and Neji'**

'**There's your proof' he said pointing at the couple.**

'**So what if we're all lovey dovey now it will never last' she said sternly sure of herself.**

**(Somewhere in the Hyuuga Compound)**

'**Were are we now' Tenten asked looking around**

'**Hyuuga Compound' Neji stated noticing the surroundings immediately.**

'**I've never seen this wing' **

'**Only Hyuuga's are allowed in this portion' Neji said simply.**

'**Hey who's she, she doesn't have Hyuuga eyes' Tenten asked as a young girl got out of bed to the sound of her alarm.**

'**That would be you' Hizashi said.**

'**Why would she be sleeping at the Hyuuga Compound?' Neji asked his father**

'**Better question, why the hell am I getting up at 5:30 in the freaking' AM'**

'**You're making breakfast' Hizashi stated.**

'**That makes no since' Tenten watched herself going into the kitchen and preparing a Japanese style breakfast, then she saw Neji walk into the kitchen 'Oh God no' she thought.**

"**Hey Tent" Neji said coming up behind her and wrapping his hands around her waist.**

"**Neji, I made you breakfast before you train" 'That explains it' they thought **

"**Thanks Ten" he leaned in kissing softly and then more deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck.**

'**Why the hell is Neji kissing me!?' Tenten screamed **

'**You' married' Hizashi said looking at her happily.**

'**Damn it, when did that happen' **

'**When you two turned 21, you decided you were in love and got married' Hizashi said not worried the least about her reaction.**

'**Umm Tenten what are you doing' Neji asked as he looked down at Tenten pulling herself up around Neji's waist and nuzzling his neck.**

'**She has a strong grip' Hizashi said looking at her hold on to Neji.**

"**Neji I want you" she moaned pulling him closer if at all possible.**

"**I guess I could put off training for a while." They watched Neji and Tenten go upstairs things getting hotter the farther they got.**

'**Get us out of here, I'm not watching this, it's disgusting!'**

**(Back at the training field)**

'**I didn't know you'd try to be on top, Tenten' Neji said smirking at her.**

'**Didn't know you'd be so insistant on me not being on top' she said scowling **

'**Well I didn't know you'd be so forceful' he said trying to get her on the spot.**

'**And I didn't know you'd get so turned on' She said grinning at him. His smirking and glared for a second then mumbled.**

'…**So did you' **

'**Hizashi Sama, honestly Neji's to cocky and inconsiderate'**

**(Back at the Hyuuga Compound)**

'**What now!'**

"**Mmm, Neji what time is it?" Tenten mumbled while curled up against Neji's chest.**

"**7:06" he said cracking open an eye to look at the clock.**

"**Are the kids up yet" she asked snuggling closer to him.**

'**KIDS!' Tenten screamed practically fainting.**

"**Byakugan, they're up" Neji said watching his kids get ready for their morning training with their parents.**

"**Kay" Tenten smiled resting before getting up to get ready for the day.**

'**W-we have kids?" Tenten asked ecstatic but almost dizzy from the shock.**

'**3' Hizashi smiled at her.**

'**3!' Tenten couldn't believe she would have kids with Neji Hyuuga, one of her best friends and training partner.**

'**Would you like to see them?' Hizashi asked Tenten grinning at her once again. **

'**Of course!' Tenten she smiling for the first time sense this whole thing started.**

'**This is your oldest Kimiko, she's a hardcore trainer and wants to be as strong as her dad' he smiled at Neji, Neji smirked.**

'**Who's that?" Tenten asked grinning at Neji.**

'**Haha' Neji said sarcastically. They left the small dark brown haired girl and went into a black haired boy's.**

'**This is your oldest son, Kouske he's already stronger than your 9 year old at and he's hoping to graduate early' Hizashi said proudly.**

'**Wow, he's so cute, what a heartbreaker; Tenten squeaked looking at her son excitedly.**

'**He's got a thing for Shikamaru and Temari's kid Rin, she's a cutie Sandy blond hair blue eyes good ninja, nice girl, your daughter likes for Satoshi the black haired kid down the street good kid, bright, strong, sharing an, graduated early you know'**

'**Sharingan!' Neji glared toward nothing in particular**

'**You caught that huh?, yeah Sasuke had a kid him Satoshi and Kimiko sorta like each other not a big deal'**

'**My daughter likes an Uchiha!'**

'**Neji it's not like he's full blood'**

'**Umm, well turns out there was another Uchiha and well Satoshi is a full Uchiha'**

'**Damn it!'**

'**OK so this is your youngest Haru he's only 3 but everyone expects a lot from him' **

'**better not fall for an Uchiha' Neji mumbled to himself.**

'**Wow, I really am happy aren't I' Tenten said sounding very surprised.**

'**Yes, I suppose you are' Hizashi said in an I told you so voice.**

'**I never saw myself with Neji but what the hell' Tenten said grinning**

'**Your OK just like that?' Neji asked slightly surprised.**

'**Yeah I guess, why not, and don't be an ass to our daughter, she can like whoever she wants' Tenten said scowling at Neji'**

***Back in the Training field***

"**Why all of the sudden" Neji asked truly interested.**

"**We can't deny you oviously made me happy, maybe Sasuke isn't what I want" Tenten said smiling at Neji**

"**Are you admitting I'm better than Uchiha" Neji said smirking**

"**Yeah sure" Tenten was happy enough to let his ego pass.**

"**Yes, one more thing I beat him at, Tenten I got to go rub this in his face I'll see you" Neji said running off.**

"**Bye" Tenten said a bit confused still as to why she would fall for him.**

"**Oh bye the way" he said as he grabs her around the waist and kisses her sweetly "I like you too" He then ran off to tell Sasuke of his victory. Tenten just starred after him in awe and screamed after him**

"**Wait for how long!"**

**Well there you go I really hope I get New Era up this weekend I think this story's pretty cute even if it's mostly Hizashi Sama talking it ends well I wrote it in Agg. Because everyone was doing something else, I hate Agg. Oh well got the story written thanks everyone for reading hope you liked it. Please and Thank You Review. X_x**


End file.
